


Alice of Human Sacrifice

by Fyncival



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyncival/pseuds/Fyncival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonderland is such an amazing place. Too bad there are only a few ways to get there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice of Human Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this was created around a song but the last set of lyrics (the fifth Alice) weren't made by me. Unfortunately, it seems as though the original writer has taken down their own work that inspired mine from another site. But yeah, the only thing I own here is Katherine.

Katherine blinked her eyes, surprised by the utter darkness. Just then, four spots brightened, revealing Katherine’s only friends. To the far left was Natalia Arlovskaya, a Belarusian woman obsessed with her older brother. Next was Roderich Edelstein, an Austrian pianist that loved classical music. Then it was Lili Vogel, a young Liechtensteinian girl with a very protective older brother. Finally, it was Amelia Jones and Matthew Williams, half-sister and -brother with opposing personalities.

 

_ There was once a little dream. _ _ ♠ _

_ No one knows who had dreamt it. It was really such a small dream. _ _ ♦ _

_ This made the little dream think, "I don't want to disappear. How can I make people dream me?" _ _ ♣ _

_ The little dream thought, and at last had an idea. _ _ ♥ _

_ "I will make people come to me, and they will make my world." _ _ ♥ _

 

Katherine looked to her friends in confusion, not understanding them. Suddenly, they disappeared along with the ground beneath Katherine. She screamed as she fell, her earthy brown hair flying behind her and her chocolate eyes shut tight. Then trees started scratching at her limbs, slowing her fall. Finally, she hit the ground with a sound thud.

 

 

**_The first Alice was a gallant red one,_ ** **_♠_ **

**_Wielding a sword in a hand in the wonderland,_ ** **_♠_ **

**_Slicing down everything in her way,_ ** **_♠_ **

**_She was followed by a bloody red path._ ** **_♠_ **

**_This new Alice deep in the woods,_ ** **_♠_ **

**_Was trapped as a wanted fugitive._ ** **_♠_ **

**_If it weren't for the red path that she made,_ ** **_♠_ **

**_No one would think that she even existed._ ** **_♠_ **

 

 

Katherine slowly sat up, rubbing her sore head. Unable to remember how she got there, she stood up and started walking. Soon enough, the smell of copper and death filled the air as the forest darkened. Katherine’s pace slowed, but she pushed forward. First, it was just small animals, then things like deer and cubs, until she came upon the human corpses. All Katherine could hear was the sound of flesh being impaled followed by the bodies falling to the ground.

 

Eventually, Katherine came to a clearing with a large cage in the middle. Inside was a young woman with long platinum blonde hair with a white bow atop her head, dark blue eyes, a dark purple dress and white apron with a black bow around her waist, black stockings and Mary Jane shoes. In her hands were two bloody knives, and she had a twisted smile on her face.

 

Katherine quickly left.

 

 

**_The second Alice was a fragile blue one._ ** **_♦_ **

**_He sang to the world in the wonderland,_ ** **_♦_ **

**_Filling regions with so many false created notes_ ** **_♦_ **

**_That were of a crazy blue world._ ** **_♦_ **

**_This new Alice was that of a rose._ ** **_♦_ **

**_He was shot and killed by a mad man._ ** **_♦_ **

**_It left a flower blooming sadly red;_ ** **_♦_ **

**_The one who was loved was now forgotten._ ** **_♦_ **

 

 

Soon after leaving the forest, Katherine came upon a small village with angelic music radiating from it. However, as she drew closer, a mad undertone to the music made itself more obvious. She was soon in the village and was searching for the source, almost in a trance.

 

Finally, she found a crowd of people and managed to worm her way to the middle. Sitting on a bench, creating the hauntingly beautiful music on an oak wood piano, was a young man. He had chestnut brown hair with a wild tuft standing up, amethyst eyes and glasses, and a long navy blue coat with a white jabot and black pants.

 

Katherine stood in the crowd, transfixed by the music. It was broken by a loud crack of gunfire, and the music stopped. The pianist was now slumped over the piano, crimson red blossoming from a single point in his throat.

 

Katherine shook her head to shake herself out of her shock and ran away.

 

 

**_The third Alice was a little green one,_ ** **_♣_ **

**_Very cute and dear in the wonderland._ ** **_♣_ **

**_She charmed people to her every beck and call;_ ** **_♣_ **

**_She had made a strange green country._ ** **_♣_ **

**_This new Alice was the country's queen,_ ** **_♣_ **

**_Taken over by a distorted dream._ ** **_♣_ **

**_She was afraid of losing to death._ ** **_♣_ **

**_She would forever rule her country._ ** **_♣_ **

 

Eventually, Katherine came across a large castle. Venturing inside, she found out that the ruler was a young girl with light blonde hair in a chin-length bob cut with a blue ribbon on the right side, sea-green eyes, a long-sleeved dark red dress, and white stockings and brown Mary Jane shoes.

 

Katherine tried to talk to the many servants running around, but they all refused to stray from their tasks. They all claimed that they must repay their Queen for her kindness. Soon enough, Katherine found the little girl only to see that she looked nothing like the painting.

 

Her skin was a sickly grey, her eyes were sunken, and she just looked terrible. The young girl looked up once she finished what she was writing. She gave a shaky smile, her voice croaking, but still holding a sweet tone.

 

“Could you please deliver this letter for me?”

 

Katherine was forced to take the letter and exit the castle.

 

 

**_During this two children went into the woods._ ** **_♥_ **

**_They had a tea party under rose trees._ ** **_♥_ **

**_An invitation from the castle for them was_ ** **_♥_ **

**_The trump card of hearts._ ** **_♥_ **

 

 

Looking at the address, Katherine started heading towards the only forest she knew of. She soon found a small cabin just inside the tree line. Not seeing a mailbox, she walked up to the door and knocked.

 

It was quickly answered by a young man with wavy, two-toned blond hair with a curly strand in his face, violet eyes and glasses, and a red hoodie with a white maple leaf and jeans. Katherine silently handed him the letter, and he looked it over. 

 

 

**_The fourth Alice was two siblings._ ** **_♥_ **

**_Their curiosity in the wonderland,_ ** **_♥_ **

**_Going through many different doors,_ ** **_♥_ **

**_Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat._ ** **_♥_ **

**_The stubborn big sister,_ ** **_♥_ **

**_And smart little brother._ ** **_♥_ **

**_Though they were the closest to Alice's Wonderland,_ ** **_♥_ **

**_They were never woken from their deep dreaming._ ** **_♥_ **

**_Forever they wandered in the wonderland._ ** **_♥_ **

 

 

“C-Could you h-help me find m-my older sister? She should b-be in the f-forest nearby.”

 

Katherine sighed, but nodded. The two of them set off and soon came across a clearing with a large cage, the lock broken and the door barely hanging on. Investigating it was a young woman with wavy dirty blonde hair and a red star barrette, ocean blue eyes, a bomber jacket and boots, and a cropped shirt and short skirt.

 

Just as she turned to greet her brother, she froze. She made a strangled sound and fell to the ground. Behind her was the woman that had been in the cage, a knife covered in blood. The other woman’s back was slashed open. Before Katherine or the young man could react, the woman had rushed forward and stabbed her other knife into the man’s heart before slitting her own neck.

 

Katherine ran as fast as she could, sad and frightened tears falling from her eyes.

 

 

**_The fifth Alice was a girl not far up in the years_** **道化**

**_Lost herself and everything, now all she has left is tears_** **道化**

**_Facing the dream in a room there is only white_** **道化**

**_You can run forever, Alice, but there is nowhere to hide_** **道化**

**_Lost in a crazy world so far from her own_** **道化**

**_The time is up, reality is gone, now this is her home_** **道化**

**_Started to question if her life has ever been_** **道化**

**_No one has ever heard from this Alice again._** **道化**

 

* * *

 

 

I snapped open my eyes, tears streaming down my cheeks. I jumped out of bed and fumbled for my phone. I had missed several calls from my friends’ parents and siblings, and one from a number I didn’t know.

 

I quickly called it back, hiccupping as I tried to not cry. They finally answered, and I realized it was the hospital. I told them who I was, and they told me that all five of my friends had died in a car crash.

 

Natalia’s throat had been sliced by glass.

 

Roderich’s neck was snapped, the bone breaking through his skin.

 

Lili’s head received massive trauma, and she was unable to be saved.

 

Amelia’s back was gashed by scrap metal.

 

Matthew’s heart was stabbed by a small piece of scrap metal.

 

I broke down crying, just barely aware that I was talking - no, screaming - at the receptionist about what had happened in my dream. Soon, I heard the line disconnect and I threw my phone at the wall. I stood up and got dressed before running out of my room. I sprinted through the empty house, not caring if I woke up my parents, and left.

 

I ran to the nearest park and sat down on a swing. Hot tears still falling, I sobbed into my hands, mumbling all the while. I started questioning if I had really been living up to now or if I was just a puppet to some twisted fate.

 

Next thing I knew, I was sitting in a pure white room wearing a straitjacket. I looked around, the tears falling once again. I realized there was no way out of this and started laughing. Then I passed out...

 

* * *

 

 

Katherine blinked open her eyes to see the forest surrounding her. She gave a Cheshire grin and started cackling. Her mind had broken, and she was completely fine with it.


End file.
